


Jesteś najbardziej namolnym najemnikiem świata.

by caseye



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Graphic Description, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Wooing
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Wade za wszelką cenę próbuje poderwać Petera.





	Jesteś najbardziej namolnym najemnikiem świata.

**Author's Note:**

> CZYTAJCIE TAGI. Mój Wade jest obrzydliwym chujem wyjętym prosto z komiksu, robi bardzo brzydkie rzeczy. Jego poglądy nie odzwierciedlają moich. Ostrzegam, bo jest naprawdę brzydko.  
> W moim headcanonie Peter jest tym z MCU, więc all glory to Tom Holland za bycie idealnym Pająkiem.  
> Układ mieszkania ukradłam z gry.  
> Gościnnie pojawiają się też Biały i Żółty, czasem zlewają się w jeden głos.
> 
> Umywam ręce.

Nowy Jork śmierdział mokrym psem i szczochami. Ach, te swojskie zapachy. Ci żule, spędzający swe dnie w kartonach pod monopolowymi. Kiedy był młodszy, Wade często skrzykiwał grupkę znajomych i napierdalali się z żulami na pieniądze, których śmierdziele i tak nigdy nie dostawali, bo zwykle padali po jednym ciosie. Jeden z jego kumpli wymyślił nawet zawody i wybrał sobie najbardziej żywotnego kloszarda, by go wytrenować i żeby ten kosił kasę za niego. Pomysł spoko, dopóki pewnego razu prawie złapała ich psiarnia, a żul spierdolił z całą kasą.

  
Więc tak, Nowy Jork śmierdział mokrym psem, szczochami i kloszardami. Szczerze rzygał już tym miastem, ale jak na złość, całe zło świata zawsze trafiało się Ameryce. Wow, dziwne. Jakby ktoś to normalnie zaplanował, dzięki Amerykanie, wszyscy wiemy, że obcy was kochają. Spoko, całe szczęście, że Wade był Kanadyjczykiem.

  
Kanadyjczykiem, najemnikiem, schizofrenikiem, wszystkie najlepsze rzeczy kończyły się na „-kiem”. Deadpoolikiem? Panseksualikiem? Nah, to durne słowa.

Zamknij się.

  
Między zleceniami przesiadywał na szczycie swojego ulubionego drapacza chmur, oczywiście tylko wtedy, gdy Al nażarła się kapusty albo fasoli. Inaczej najczęściej bawił się jednorożcem. A może jednorożcami?

  
Widok z tego konkretnego wieżowca rozpościerał się na panoramę wybrzeża, w sumie to na śmierdzące miasto, a wybrzeże było tylko dodatkiem. Ciekawe, czy mieszkał tam Aquaman.

  
Ty debilu, nie to uniwersum. Heh.

  
Kontemplując swoją marną egzystencję i zagłuszając przekrzykujące się w jego głowie głosy piosenkami Celine Dion, również rozbrzmiewającymi w głowie, obserwował, czując się jak prawdziwy superbohater, którym nie był. Do Starka brakowało mu pieniędzy, do Thora ładnego ryja (no, niby kiedyś był ładny), miał za dużego kaczorka (jednorożca?) żeby porównywać się z Kapitanem i jego ego wielkości obu Ameryk, był zbyt czerwony na Hulka i za mało ślepy na Daredevile'a, za małe cycki na Jones, zbyt biały na Cage'a, za stary na Spider-Mana.

Życie antybohatera to trudne życie.

  
Gdzieś, między budynkami mignęła mu plama. Czerwono-granatowa plama, poruszająca się za wolno na Flasha (znowu nie to uniwersum) ale trochę za szybko jak na ślepego prawnika. Postać skakała od wieżowca do wieżowca, a z jej dłoni wystrzeliwało coś białego, co przyklejało się do ścian i okien wokół niej.

  
„Jebany, umie dochodzić rękami!” wrzasnął, wstając i usiłując skupić swój wzrok na postaci. Słysząc go, plama na moment przywarła do jednego z budynków i spojrzała prosto na niego.

  
O, bracie, trzeba było założyć białe gacie.

  
„O mój boże, Spider-Man! JESTEM WIELKIM FANEM!” wydarł się, akcentując każde słowo. Pomachał mu, może zbyt entuzjastycznie, ale zwrócił tym samym jego uwagę i teraz pajęczak skakał w jego stronę.

  
Wade dreptał w miejscu jak podekscytowane dziecko. Serio jesteś debilem.

  
Stracił chłopaka na moment z oczu, ale ten po chwili stanął na dachu, dwa metry od niego. Wade niemalże zemdlał.

  
„Coś ty za jeden?,” odezwał się pajęczak.

Och. Nie tego się spodziewał, koleś brzmiał jakby jeszcze nie przeszedł mutacji. Dla dwunastolatków są specjalne jednorożce, całe w brokacie, siądź na niego to cię nim obsypie...

  
Boże, Wade.

  
„Ty to serio Spidey, czy jesteś jakimś dzieciakiem, który go udaje? Bo nie wiem, czy ta erekcja jest zgodna z prawem,” wskazał na swoje krocze. Haha, spojrzał. Ha.

 

„Mam dziewiętnaście lat, ty oblechu. I tak, jestem Spider-Manem,” wypiął dumnie pierś. O mój boże, widać mu sutki przez ten spandeks.

  
„Uff, już się bałem, że twoja ciotka zadzwoni na policję. To co, uderzamy w tango? Wielki fan, jak już mówiłem, naprawdę wielki,” tu złapał się za krocze. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale wiedział, że chłopak pod tą maską jest jeszcze bardziej czerwony. „No weź, Ben ci nigdy nie pokazywał swojego? Idę o zakład, że i tak jestem większy od niego.”

  
„Serio, jaką masz ksywę? Człowiek-Oblech?,” Spidey wymamrotał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Pa, suteczki.

  
„Ha! Dobre! Tego jeszcze nie słyszałem. Dawaj, co tam jeszcze masz? Może wreszcie trafisz. Podpowiedź: moja ksywa zaczyna się na Dead, a kończy na pool, coś ci świta?”

  
Maska naśladowała jego mimikę, chłopak zmrużył oczy. Te, patrz, trybiki mu w głowie przeskakują.

  
„Deadpool, co? Ostrzegali mnie przed tobą.”

  
„Serio? A co mówili? Że jestem dobry w łóżku? Że naprawdę jest duży? Że wcale nie płaczę jak dochodzę?,” Wade przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, udając zdziwienie. Jakby nie miał takiego szpetnego ryja, pewnie zostałby aktorem. Ej, czekaj...

  
„Że jesteś obleśny i bezwstydny.”

  
„Och, daj spokój! Naprawdę nie chcesz go zobaczyć w akcji? Hej, a może odbębnimy scenę jak Maguire i Dunst, co? Ty będziesz mi zwisał z sufitu a ja ci będę wpychał język między usta? Może być też coś innego niż język, słonko.”

  
Spidey otrząsnął się z udawanego obrzydzenia, a uśmiech Wade'a rósł pod spandeksem. Hehe, nie tylko uśmiech.  
„Nara, Oblechpoolu,” Spidey pomachał mu i zniknął. Wade czuł, że musi bardzo szybko wrócić do domu i pobawić się jednorożcami, nie zważając na Al wpierdalającą fasolę po bretońsku. Ech, te sutki.

  
Wtedy właśnie Wade obrał sobie za punkt honoru poderwanie odpornego na jego wdzięki pająka.

  
Wcale nie odpornego na jakiekolwiek wdzięki, bo ten ryj to gówno nie wdzięk, dzieciak po prostu ma cię głęboko w dupie, posrańcu.

  
Taa.

 

 

 

Kredki świecowe, kartka wyrwana z jakiejś instrukcji obsługi i zdjęcie Spideya wydrukowane z internetu układały plan za niego. Operacja: jak poderwać pająka miała oficjalnie zacząć się pierwszego lepszego dnia, gdy tylko Wade trafiłby na ślad Spideya. Młody nie rozpoznał go po kostiumie i nie żywił do niego żywej niechęci (tylko taką trochę nieruchawą), więc będą z niego ludzie. W sumie to miał z nim jakieś szanse, na pewno większe niż z Czarną Wdową, która wyrwała mu jaja, gdy tylko zaświecił nimi przed nią.

  
Co prawda, naszedł ją wtedy w kiblu gdzieś w Stark Tower, mając na ryju silikonową maskę Hawkeye'a i śpiewając Malutkiego pajączka, ale powinien chociaż dostać buziaka za wysiłek.

  
Najwidoczniej pajęczaki miały temperament, a Wade postanowił go okiełznać.

  
Pierwsza okazja nadarzyła się już kilka dni po pierwszym spotkaniu na dachu wieżowca. Wade wracał właśnie z baru Weasela, kiedy zobaczył przedmiot swojej niezdrowej obsesji, walczący w ciemnej uliczce z dwa razy większym typkiem.

 

Tylko nie glock, nie zabijaj go, pewnie okradł tylko jakąś staruszkę.

  
A, zamknij ryj.

  
Podbiegł do miejsca bójki, pogwizdując. Mężczyźni spojrzeli w jego stronę – dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że Spidey wywrócił oczami.

  
„Hej laski, mogę się przyłączyć do waszego trójkąta? Zawsze chciałem być w trójkącie,” zagadał, celując w większego mężczyznę kataną. „No, chyba że ty chcesz skrzywdzić mojego pajączka, to wtedy pogadamy inaczej.”

  
„Idź sobie, Deadpool, radzę sobie bez ciebie,” prychnął Spider-Man. Wade pokiwał głową z politowaniem, nie spuszczając oka ze zbira.

  
„Jasne, dzieciaczku, i totalnie widziałeś pistolet w jego kieszeni. Chyba, że koleś, tak jak ja, cieszy się że cię widzi.”

  
Pajęczak spojrzał na faceta, z którym przed chwilą walczył i bez ostrzeżenia strzelił w niego siecią, przygwożdżając go do muru. Wade rozpromienił się i schował katanę, by zaklaskać.

  
„Brawo! Najlepszy superbohater Ameryki! A teraz umów się ze mną, a razem spłodzimy najbrzydszych superbohaterów Ameryki!”

  
„Czy ty jesteś upośledzony? Niby jak mielibyśmy spłodzić cokolwiek, o ile w ogóle zgodziłbym się pójść z tobą gdziekolwiek?,” pająk prychnął, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Wypiął przy tym pierś, jakby chciał się wydać większy.

  
Och, dobry wieczór, suteczki.

  
„Zawsze można próbować, pajączku,” Wade puścił mu oko, maska powtórzyła gest za niego. Chłopak pokręcił głową.

  
„Ej, dziwadła, idźcie się pieprzyć gdzieś indziej,” odezwał się przyklejony do muru facet. Obydwaj odwrócili się w jego stronę, ale nim Wade zdążył chociaż pomyśleć jak go sprzątnąć, Spider-Man strzelił w jego twarz kolejnym splotem sieci, zaklejając mu usta.

  
„Słyszałeś go, pajączku. Idziemy do mnie?,” spytał Wade, zwracając się na powrót ku dzieciakowi. Czuł, że zaczyna pękać. O, tak.

  
„Stary, daj mi spokój. Serio.”

  
„Mogę dać ci najwyżej pokój, dziecinko. Dzielony ze mną. Łóżko też wspólne, lubisz materace wodne? Da się zrobić.”

  
Nie umiesz flirtować.

  
„Mam cię gdzieś zgłosić za nękanie? Pod molestowanie też to podchodzi. Pan Stark chętnie powiesiłby sobie twój łeb w przedpokoju.”

  
„Temu staremu pierdzielowi dam jeden za friko. Dla ciebie zostanie inna główka,” Wade uśmiechnął się szeroko, wskazując na krocze, w razie gdyby młody się nie domyślił. Serio, po co komu niedomyślny dzieciak?

  
Spidey skrzywił się. Jeśli naprawdę by mu się to nie podobało, już dawno by go tam nie było, prawda?

  
„Zajmij się sobą, stary dziwaku,” chłopak westchnął i odwrócił się, rozglądając się za najkrótsza drogą powrotu skądkolwiek przybył. Wade niewiele myśląc, przyłożył mu wierną spluwę do kręgosłupa. Chłopak zamarł, na co Wade przysunął się bliżej niego.

  
Ta, jasne, ludzi nie podrywa się celując w nich ze spluw.

  
„Spokojnie, pajączku. Twój pajęczy zmysł jest trochę opóźniony, trzeba się było porządnie wyspać zanim rzuciłeś się w pogoń za dwa razy większym kolesiem,” wyszeptał w pobliżu jego ucha, kierując pistolet na spętanego zbira i bez patrzenia strzelił mu w głowę, kątem oka zobaczył jak sieci nasiąkają krwią. Spidey zabrzmiał jakby się czymś zakrztusił.

  
Wade schował broń i obrócił pająka tak, by stali naprzeciwko siebie i sięgnął do maski Spideya. Szczerze chciał wiedzieć jak chłopak wygląda tylko po to, żeby móc mieć do czego trzepać.

  
Serio jesteś oblechem.

  
Nim pajęczak zdążył zareagować, maska ze spandeksu leżała u jego stóp, a Wade trzymał w garści nadgarstki chłopaka i podziwiał teraz jego twarz.

  
Nie wyglądał na starszego niż piętnaście lat, miał bladą skórę i wielkie, brązowe oczy. Jego policzki były czerwone, albo od wysiłku, albo od komentarzy Wade'a. Krótkie, jasnobrązowe włosy opadały falą na jego czoło.

  
Ej, niezły jest.

  
„Hej, pajączku,” Wade uśmiechnął się, wolną ręką chwytając go za podbródek, „twoje usta wyglądałyby świetnie wokół mojego kutasa.”  
Policzki Spider-Mana nabrały głębszego koloru, a ich oczy spotkały się.

  
„Jesteś obrzydliwy,” prychnął.

  
„Wewnątrz i na zewnątrz, słonko, nie ty pierwszy mi to mówisz. Serio, chcesz wrócić do mnie? Może nawet znajdę ci jakieś terrarium, bo chętnie bym cię zatrzymał.”  
Chłopak nie odrywał wzroku od jego maski, oddychał przy tym miarowo. Wade słyszał, jak głośno bije jego serce, a każdy mięsień był napięty i gotowy do ataku lub ucieczki.  
Wreszcie pajęczak westchnął zrezygnowany i spuścił wzrok.

  
„Jeśli dam ci się pocałować, to zostawisz mnie w spokoju?,” wymamrotał. Oho, ktoś tu pękł szybciej niż to było planowane.

Deadpool uśmiechnął się szeroko.

  
„Zamknij oczy, Spidey, i trzymaj się mocno, ten pociąg za szybko się nie zatrzyma!”

  
Dzieciak posłusznie zamknął oczy. Inaczej mógłby się wystraszyć i uciec, a tego nikt nie chciał.

  
W sumie to on nie chciał nawet tego, po prostu się ciebie boi, debilu.

  
Wade ściągnął maskę do połowy tak, że jej brzeg zwinięty był teraz u nasady nosa. Jedną dłonią mocno ściskał obie ręce chłopaka, drugą sięgnął do jego karku, by przyciągnąć go do siebie. Ich klatki piersiowe zetknęły się w jednym momencie z ich ustami, Wade poczuł pod wargami grymas.

  
I po chuj męczysz tego biedaka. Koleś się ciebie boi, a teraz jeszcze się brzydzi, boś szpetny.

  
Spidey był spięty, stał sztywno, jego język nie współpracował. Nic nie współpracowało, co tylko frustrowało Wade'a. Jego własny język co chwilę wystrzeliwał spomiędzy pełnych blizn warg, by lizać te gładkie i delikatne, należące do pajęczaka, i nic.

  
Odpuść sobie, wrócimy do domu i będziesz mógł sobie popłakać w cycki Al.

  
Deadpool jedynie warknął głucho, zniecierpliwiony, i ugryzł Spideya w dolną wargę, mocniej ściskając dłoń na jego karku. Chłopak w odpowiedzi mruknął wściekle i przez sekundę próbował odepchnąć go dłońmi, ale się poddał.

  
Poddał się całkowicie, wszystkie mięśnie rozluźniły się, a sam Spidey uchylił wargi.

  
Dingdingdingdingding!

  
Wade przywarł do chłopaka całym ciałem, puszczając jego ręce. Wolne teraz ramię otoczyło Spider-Mana w pasie, by trzymać go mocno. Spidey wziął głęboki wdech przez nos i zaczął napierać językiem, coraz szybciej, coraz mocniej, aż z jego własnego gardła dobywało się ciche skomlenie.

  
O stary, przeszedłeś samego siebie, weź go sobie już na zawsze.

  
Wade'owi brakowało powierza, ale dawał chłopakowi wszystko, co chował w rękawie. Tu ściśnięcie za tyłek, tam otarcie się kroczami, za moment dzieciak będzie jego i będzie błagał o więcej.

  
Tylko że Spidey postanowił wtedy dotknąć jego policzka, pod cienką warstwą spandeksu na palcach wyczuł liczne zgrubienia i odsunął się, zszokowany. Wade jednak nie dał się zaskoczyć i założył maskę, nim chłopak zobaczyłby jego szpetny ryj i puścił mu oko.

  
„Zadzwoń do mnie,” szepnął i popędził w kierunku mieszkania Althei, zostawiając w ciemnej uliczce bardzo zmieszanego i podnieconego Spider-Mana.

  
No, chyba że też nosił broń w kieszeni.

 

 

Kolejnym razem obserwował go z ukrycia, z kapturem naciągniętym na szpetny ryj. Chłopak nie był sam, chodził z pulchniutkim Filipińczykiem po supermarkecie, rozmawiając podniesionym szeptem i gestykulując gorączkowo. Nie miał na sobie tego obłędnie obcisłego stroju, w którym jego tyłek wyglądał jak nie z tej ziemi, zamiast tego ubrany był w luźne, dresowe spodnie i t-shirt.

  
„…Mówię ci, Ned, coś jest z nim nie halo.”  
Wade szedł w krok za nimi, zdziwiony, że pajęcze zmysły jeszcze nie wydały jego obecności.

  
„No ale co dokładnie? Poza tym, że zabija dla zabawy?,” Filipińczyk sięgnął do półki po pudełko Lucky Charms.

  
Te, czyżby mówili o tobie?

  
„Zaczynając od tego, że jest facetem i mnie pocałował?”

  
Pulchny chłopak zatrzymał się wpół kroku i spojrzał na kumpla zszokowany.

  
„Nie gadaj!,” pisnął, a Spidey uciszył go gestem, rozglądając się. Wade zdążył schować się za piramidą puszek Coca-Coli, by go nie zobaczył. „Ale... To ty jesteś gejem? Podobało ci się to? Stary, o co chodzi?”

  
„Nie wiem, Ned, to było serio dziwne. W jednym momencie przykładał mi broń do pleców, a w drugim... Kurde, kazałem mu się pocałować, tylko po to, żeby dał mi spokój, myślisz, że teraz się odczepi?”

  
I ani słowa o twoich zajebistych umiejętnościach całowania? Trzeba go dorwać jeszcze raz i porządnie wyruchać, Wade.

  
Jego przyjaciel prychnął.

  
„Wątpię, słyszałem, że jest okropnie namolny.”

  
Oj, mały, tłuściutki chłopcze, ranisz.

  
Wade podjął ciche kroki za oddalającym się duo.

  
„No dobra, ale mówiłeś coś o jego twarzy.”

  
„Kurczę...,” westchnął Spidey. „Nie wiem, bo nie widziałem jego twarzy, ale przez chwilę jej dotknąłem. Była jakby cała w bliznach.”

  
„Peter, musisz serio wyrobić mu zakaz zbliżania się,” zaśmiał się Ned.

  
Och, więc tak piękny chłopiec miał na imię. Peter.

  
„Bo ja wiem, koleś jest... śmieszny. Dziwny, ale śmieszny. No i w sumie mógłby mi pomóc, skoro obaj latamy solo, a Avengersi nie będą się skrzykiwać tylko po to, żeby pomóc jakiemuś randomowemu nastolatkowi w walce z brzydkimi zbirami, Ned.”

  
„Ale ty jesteś Avengerem?”

  
„Niby tak, ale serio wyobrażasz sobie jak pan Stark leci na złamanie karku w Hulkbusterze żeby zatrzymać kolesia okradającego staruszkę? Bo ja nie. Z tymi małymi rzeczami mogę się rozprawić sam. A z większymi mógłby mi pomóc Deadpool.”

  
Wade oczami wyobraźni zobaczył Starka w kupie żelastwa, celującego działkiem w bezzębnego żula, który okradał właśnie drugiego dla pieniędzy.

  
Pewnie obaj by się posrali, stary.

  
Dotarli do kasy, Wade wyminął ich, chowając twarz i wyszedł, śmiejąc się do siebie. Hehe, nastolatek się w tobie zabujał i chce twojej pomocy.

  
Najpierw musiał zapłacić.

 

 

Kiedy dotarł na swój wieżowiec, Spidey już tam był. Siedział po turecku na dachu, maska leżała między jego nogami.

  
„Kochanie, wróciłem!,” oznajmił głośno, gdy tylko go zauważył. „Tęskniłeś?”

  
Peter zmarszczył brwi, ale wydawał się być rozbawiony.

  
„Mam do ciebie interes, Deadpool.”

  
Hehe.

  
„Jasne, słońce, chcesz to zrobić tutaj czy serio pójdziemy do mnie? To wodne łóżko jest naprawdę obłędnie wygodne,” zaśmiał się, siadając niedaleko niego tak, by móc patrzeć na miasto.

  
„Możesz być chociaż przez trzy sekundy poważny?”

  
Raz, dwa, trzy.

  
„Już. O co chodzi, Petey?”

  
Spidey zamarł. Ach, te sekretne osobowości.

  
„Skąd znasz moje imię?,” warknął, a jego mięśnie napięły się. Ooooh, waleczny.

  
„Mały, tłusty ptaszek mi powiedział,” odparł Wade od niechcenia, wyciągając katanę z pochwy i czyszcząc ją skrawkiem materiału wyciągniętym z pasa na biodrach. „Twój kumpel musi się nauczyć mówić ciszej.”

  
Dawaj, dawaj, rób to bardziej obscenicznie. Zobacz, jak się rumieni. Hehe.

  
„Śledziłeś mnie?,” wydarł z wyrzutem. Wade pokręcił głową.

  
„Ja byłem na zakupach, wy byliście na zakupach. Bum, całą historia. Hej, chcesz się całować? Ostatnio było spoko,” puścił mu oko.

  
Chłopak poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

  
„Zdejmij maskę,” poprosił łagodnie. Oho. Nie, nie ma mowy.

  
„Chłopie, nie chcę, żebyś miał koszmary. Co to za interes?”

  
„Zdejmij maskę,” nalegał, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. Brązowe oczy przewiercały jego czaszkę. Pokręcił głową, krzywiąc się.  
Może niby i jest ładny, ale durny. Niech spierdala.

  
Nie, bo ma fajną dupę!

  
Ugh.

  
Wade odwrócił wzrok, przyspieszając ruch dłoni i zaczął wydawać z siebie jednoznaczne, ciche dźwięki. Kątem oka obserwował, jak bardzo niezręcznie Peter zaczyna się czuć, jak na jego policzki wpływa dziesięć różnych odcieni czerwieni. Nie omieszkał również zauważyć, że chłopak zmienił pozycję na taką, żeby nie było widać oczywistego wybrzuszenia w jego kostiumie.

  
Te, gwiazdko, masz go. Możesz przestać. No weź, zobacz jak to go krępuje. Mała cnotka.

  
Wade uniósł ostrze przed twarz i przejrzał się w nim uznając, że jest wystarczająco czyste. Schował katanę do pochwy i spojrzał na Petera.

  
Kosmyki włosów przykleiły mu się do spoconego czoła, jego wielkie oczy skupione były na Deadpoolu. Wade nawet z odległości dwóch solidnych metrów słyszał, jak szaleńczo bije mu serce.

  
„Coś mówiłeś, skarbie?,” zapytał łagodnie, zaskoczony swoim słabym głosem. Peter odchrząknął.

 

„Zdejmij maskę, nie będę rozmawiał z tym czerwonym klaunem, tylko z kolesiem w środku,” warknął.

  
„Klaun i koleś w środku to ta sama osoba.”

  
Wiesz dobrze że tak nie jest, Wade.

  
Deadpool wziął głęboki wdech i jedną dłonią sięgnął do maski, a drugą wyciągnął przytwierdzony do łydki sztylet.

  
Nie rób tego, Wade, ty kupo gówna.

  
No weź, bo go wystraszysz.

  
Wade jedynie zaśmiał się pod nosem i szybkim ruchem ściągnął maskę. Peter wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

  
„Na grubym czy na cienkim, Petey?,” spytał Wade, ostrym jak brzytwa sztyletem ścinając płat skóry z policzka i zamachał mu nim przed nosem. „Bo lubisz chyba dobrego kebsika, co?”

  
Peter rzucił się biegiem do krawędzi dachu i zwymiotował, ani na sekundę nie przejmując się, że mógłby kogoś ubrudzić. Kiedy skończył, skóra na policzku Deadpoola zdążyła odrosnąć.

  
„Dzisiaj nici z buziaków, Petey, umyj najpierw zęby,” zaśmiał się Wade, chowając sztylet do pochwy na łydce. „Nikt jeszcze nie zareagował rzyganiem, cieszę się, że to ty byłeś moim pierwszym, słońce,” Deadpool znów puścił mu oko.

  
„Stary, każdy normalny człowiek zareagowałby rzyganiem na innego człowieka odkrawającego sobie kawałek twarzy,” wymamrotał Spidey, wracając na swoje miejsce.

  
Och. Nie zemdliło go przez twarz, tylko przez kebaba. Wow, nieźle, Wade.

  
„Spoko, sam się regeneruję. Mówiłem, że będziesz miał koszmary, młody. Czego chcesz?,” zerknął na niego. Dwie pary brązowych oczu złączyły się w spojrzeniu i zapadła chwilowa, kilkusekundowa cisza, podczas której nawet głosy się nie odzywały.

Nic. Zero. Tylko bicie serca.

  
To Peter zerwał połączenie, nagle zainteresował się swoją maską.

  
„Chciałbym, żebyś mi czasami pomagał,” wymamrotał, rozciągając maskę w palcach. „No wiesz, jak team. Bieganie w pojedynkę może być trudne, jeśli nagle się na ciebie rzuci cała ekipa złoli.”

  
Zobacz, jaki on jest uroczy.

  
„Och, mamy zostać partnerami. Z tobą zawsze, dzieciaku.”

  
„Mówię serio, D. Na pewno nauczyłbym się czegoś od ciebie, może nawet vice versa. I tak mnie stalkujesz, a tak się na coś przydasz.”

  
Wade prychnął. W sumie to dzieciak miał rację.

  
„Ugh, chciałbym cię teraz pocałować, ale jebiesz rzygami.”

  
„Dzięki?”

  
Teraz już cię nigdy nie pocałuje, po chuj mu pokazałeś ten spierdolony ryj? Kurwa, jebany amator.

  
„Udam, że nie słyszałem ksywki.”

  
„'Deadpool’ jest wyjątkowo za długie,” Peter rozpromienił się.

  
No weź, nie bądź taki.

  
Ty znasz jego imię.

  
„Wade,” wymamrotał. „Mam na imię Wade. Ale witaminy D też mogę ci dostarczyć, jeśli chcesz. Tu jest jej w bród,” uśmiechnął się, wskazując na swoje krocze. Spidey zmieszał się.

  
„Możesz przestać to robić? To okropnie niezręczne.”

  
„Wiem, dlatego to robię, młody.”

  
„Ze wszystkimi tak flirtujesz?”

  
„Tylko z tymi, którzy mają na imię Peter i są Spider-Manami. Och, patrz, to ty.”

  
„Jesteś okropny,” Peter wstał, zabierając ze sobą maskę. „Jutro będę tu na patrolu, spoko by było, gdybyś ty też był,” dodał i założył maskę, by za chwilę zeskoczyć z budynku i zacząć bujać się na sieciach między budynkami.

  
„Wezmę gumki, kochanie!,” wrzasnął za nim Wade i dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że widział, jak Spidey pokazuje mu środkowy palec.

 

 

 

„Koleś odkroił sobie kawałek twarzy, Ned. To było najohydniejsze, co do tej pory widziałem, a widziałem naprawdę dużo.”

  
„Nie mów, że to zjadł.”

  
„Fu, jesteś bardziej obrzydliwy niż on.”

  
Filipińczyk zaśmiał się i wziął gryza swojej frytki. Wade siedział nieopodal, z kapturem nasuniętym na oczy i udawał, że czyta gazetę. W fastfoodach nikt nie zwracał uwagi na samotnego dziwaka czytającego gazetę, a zwłaszcza obsługa.

  
„Zgodził się na te patrole?”

  
„Niby tak.”

  
„Niby?”

  
„No. Powiedziałem mu, żeby wpadł na dach wieżowca, a on odparł, że weźmie gumki. Uznam to za zgodę.”

  
„To już jesteście parą?,” Ned ściszył głos, Peter prychnął.

  
„Serio, Ned? Powiedziałbym ci, jakbym zaczął się z kimś spotykać, ale na pewno nie będzie to z nim.”

  
„Myślałem, że lubisz starszych. W końcu bujasz się z panem Starkiem.”

  
Peter zakrztusił się colą, a Wade zamaskował śmiech kaszlem. Spider-Man miał bardzo bezpośredniego pomagiera, nie ma co.

  
„Stary! Stark jest dla mnie jak ojciec. Jesteś chyba bardziej obleśny niż Wade.”

  
„Wade?”

  
„Ugh, Deadpool,” Wade nie widział jego twarzy ale był pewien, że wywrócił oczami.

  
„O mój boże, jesteście już po imieniu. Stąd tylko krok do miłości, czuję ją w powietrzu,” Ned zaśmiał się.

  
O bracie, też ją czuję. Pachnie jak sperma na pajęczym tyłku.

  
„A ja czuję, że zaraz ci przywalę. Beznadziejny z ciebie przyjaciel.”

  
Na chwilę zapadła między nimi cisza, mącona tylko odgłosem siorbania napoju przez słomkę.

  
„Pocałowałeś go? No wiesz, jak on ciebie, to czy ty oddałeś pocałunek?”

  
„Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, Ned.”

  
„Och, czyli tak! Ogłaszam was parą!”

  
„Spierdalaj,” wymamrotał Peter pod nosem, niemalże niesłyszalnie. Wade był pewien, że dzieciak nigdy dotąd nie przeklinał.

  
Widzisz, masz na niego zły wpływ. Niedobry Deadpool!

  
„Daj spokój, no, droczę się tylko. Pogadaj z MJ, jeśli nie wiesz, czy facet to coś dla ciebie, od razu ci powie jakiej jesteś orientacji. Serio.”

  
„Ned, przestań męczyć. W życiu bym ci o tym nie powiedział jakbym wiedział, że zrobisz z tego taką sensację,” odparł, wygodniej siadając na krześle. Niby miał taki super pajęczy zmysł, a nie wiedział, że ktoś go obserwuje.

  
A może wie i z nami pogrywa, co?

  
No na bank.

  
Wade obserwował, jak chłopak łapie między palce frytkę i wsuwa ją między wargi, oblizując opuszki z soli.

  
Jesteś pewien, że nas nie widzi?

  
Mamy przejebane po całości, stary. Mamy jeszcze jeden kawałek gazety? Tak, żeby zakryć TWOJĄ EREKCJĘ NA WIDOK NASTOLATKA, WADE! CO, DO CHUJA?

  
„Jest pełnoletni,” wymamrotał Wade tak cicho jak tylko mógł, by uciszyć głosy. Siedział na tyle daleko, że nie Peter i Ned nie mogliby go usłyszeć.

  
Czyżby? Stary, on ma supersłuch, mamy przejebane...

  
Ma też supersiłę, a nie połamał nam karku kiedy się z nim całowaliśmy, debilu.

  
Peter zmrużył oczy, rozglądając się wokół, gestem ręki uciszając przyjaciela. Wade przełknął głośno, w duchu przeklinając głosy i modląc się, by nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

  
Mogłeś, kurwa, założyć maskę, przynajmniej nie musiałby oglądać twojego ryja.

  
„Peter, o co chodzi?,” grubiutki Filipińczyk powiódł wzrokiem w krok za przyjacielem. Wade miał teraz ostro przesrane.

  
„Zdawało mi się, że coś słyszałem,” odparł Peter, uparcie się rozglądając. Jego wzrok kilkukrotnie spoczął na Deadpoolu, ale zaraz prześlizgiwał obok, najwidoczniej pajęczy zmysł nie uważał go za zagrożenie.

  
„Coś?”

  
„Kogoś.”

  
Filipińczyk pokiwał głową, w tym samym momencie z kieszeni Wade'a dobiegł dźwięk  _Barbie Girl_  od Aqua.

  
Kurwa.

  
Kurwakurwakurwa.

  
Wade nacisnął kaptur niżej na oczy i wstał, od razu odwracając się do chłopaków tyłem. Odebrał telefon, zostawiając na stole gazetę, nie spojrzał nawet na ekran.

  
„Czego?,” przywitał intruza, zostawiając w tyle fastfood. Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby dzieciak faktycznie go rozpoznał.

  
„Jak zwykle milusi, Wilson,” w słuchawce rozległ się głos Logana. Wade uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył w stronę stacji metra. Walić gazetę, i tak miała za mało obrazków.

  
„Jimmy! Mój ukochany spierdolony mutant. Czego chcesz? Tylko szybko, bo przez ciebie musiałem przerwać stalkowanie ślicznej dupci i muszę to sobie jakoś odbić.”

  
„Laski w ogóle lecą na ten parszywy ryj?”

  
„Laski, faceci... Zdziwiłbyś się, słońce. Czego potrzebujesz?”

  
Logan zaśmiał się miękko do słuchawki, po czym podjął długi i nużący elaborat pod tytułem „Jak znowu przebijesz mi opony to znajdę sposób żeby cię zabić na dobre”, po którym rzucił słuchawką bez pożegnania. Wade dotarł do stacji, w jej półmroku ciężko było dojrzeć jego twarz. Dobrze. O tej porze peron zalany był ludźmi, którzy albo by się gapili, albo zadawali pytania. Dzieci wytykałyby go palcami, starsi kręcili głową z politowaniem. Nie potrzebował tego, żadnej litości czy współczucia. Kiedyś, od razu po tym, jak został szpetnoryjcem, denerwowało go to bardziej niż teraz. Wtedy nawet głosy w jego głowie przekrzykiwały się, minie stojąc po jego stronie, a nagłaśniając myśli otaczających go ludzi. Dopiero później zaczęły go wspierać w jego szaleństwie.

Żółty i Biały, bo tak ich nazywał (bo gdyby byli w komiksach, a na pewno jakiś stary debil stworzył o nim komiks, dymki jego pasażerów na gapę miałyby właśnie takie kolory), czasami zlewały się w jeden głos, często wytykając mu jego wygląd – to teoretycznie dzięki nim właśnie do niego przywykł. Co wcale nie znaczyło, że lubił przeglądać się w lustrze, o nie. W mieszkaniu nie miał żadnego – nawet gdyby, to i tak we własnym mieszkaniu chodził w masce.

  
Dzięki ci, o brytyjski kurwiu.

  
W sumie to czasami szkoda mu było, że zabił Francisa, bo śmiesznie byłoby tak kogoś potorturować.

  
Droga z Kew Gardens do Astorii zajęła jakiś kwadrans, kwadrans stania w napięciu twarzą do okna i modlenia się, by nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jego ryj – teraz idealnie oświetlony sztucznym światłem lamp w metrze. Udało się jednak bez wytykania palcami i wkrótce podążał w stronę swojego zatęchłego mieszkania.

  
Nie no, nie było takie złe. Nawet sprzątał. Gorzej było z lokatorami – ci z góry albo zostali zabici (nie przez niego jakby co), albo wynieśli się przerażeni, że w ich bloku zabija się ludzi, ale ci z dołu byli porażką. To była ośmioosobowa rodzina imigrantów z Ameryki Łacińskiej, których głównym celem w życiu było  _yonohablo_ wanie i darcie ryjów na siebie nawzajem. Wade może i by ich wystraszył, żeby się wynieśli, ale pewnie nie mieli pieniędzy na nic innego. Kiedyś wreszcie znajdzie na nich sposób.

  
Mieszkanie, które znajdowało się na środkowym piętrze niziutkiej kamienicy, było – wow, dziwne – w lekkim nieładzie. W salonie na kanapie leżał jego kostium, a na podłodze wokół niej walało się kilka opakowań po pizzy. Sypialnia po prawej skrywała niezaścielone łóżko i cały arsenał broni palnej. Kuchnia po lewej od salonu była chyba najczystszym miejscem w jego mieszkaniu, chociaż tam też walały się pudła po pizzy. O kiblu nawet szkoda było wspominać.

  
Prysznic?

  
Nah.

  
Wade ściągnął bluzę, ani na moment nie zatrzymując wzroku na bliznach. Za bluzą podążyły spodnie i tak, poza butami to było jedyne co miał na sobie. Wolność rządzi.

  
Bluza i spodnie wylądowały na kanapie, buty gdzieś pod nią i chwycił kostium. Chwała Francisowi, że jego superlek nie zabrał mu jego skrzętnie budowanego ciała, żeby, na przykład, wyglądał jak Blob. Wtedy sam szukałby sposobu na zabicie się. Serio.

  
Zapiął kostium, założył buty, maskę i zapiął pas na biodrach. Do szczęścia brakowało mu tylko Bei i Artur, jego katan, które zlokalizował na łóżku w sypialni.

  
Wyszedł z domu nie zamykając drzwi i ruszył w kierunku Forest Park.


End file.
